Soulmates
by FanficWriter08
Summary: This is my first romance Thunderbird fanfiction. What happens when the niece of Brains comes to Tracy Island as the new doctor and meets the Tracy family in which one of the Tracy's boys ends up her type and falls for her. Complete
1. Default Chapter

The Job Offer 

This story is based on the Movie-versed

I don't own any of the characters expect Bonnie.

I don't know any of the ages of the Tracy boys so I just guessing.

Scott Tracy is 26 years old, John is 24, Virgil 20, Gordon 18, and Alan is 14, Bonnie is 24

Bonnie Gracey, is the niece of Brains, and only cousin of Fermat. Her mother is Brain's older sister, Tara, Bonnie just got her doctor degree in heath and medicine. Brains told Jeff that she just graduated and would be a perfect candidate for the head medical doctor for International Rescue. Jeff agreed so Brains called and left a message for her to call.

Bonnie called her uncle after getting his message on her answering machine. She grabbed her phone and called the number that her uncle left. The phone rang until somebody answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi I looking for my Uncle Raymond, is he there?"

"You mean Brains yes hold on"

After a few minutes, Brains got on the phone

"Hello Bonnie"

"Hi ya Uncle Ray I got your message"

" I got a email from you saying you are graduating with your Ph.D. in medical and medicine. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I graduating tomorrow with my friends and colleagues"

"Any jobs offers yet?"

"Not yet why are you asking?"

"My boss, Jeff Tracy, is looking for a doctor to head the infirmary where we live and he heard about you and wants to know if you want the job or not."

"Jeff Tracy, the formal astronaut and millionaire?"

Bonnie thought about the offer for a few minutes

"I'll take the job, Uncle Ray"

"That's great, somebody from the Tracy family will be there tomorrow to pick ya up"

They talked for a few then she hanged up

On Tracy Island "She agreed to take the position as medical doctor here on this island" 

Brains said as he ate dinner with the rest of the Tracy family

"She be ready to be picked up tomorrow after 4 tomorrow "

"So what she is like?" asked John as he ate his dinner

"She very bright, shy, blue eyes, brown hair, loves reading, computers, etc"

"She sounds the perfect girl for John," said Scott

"So who's going to pick her up?" asked Jeff

"I will" volunteered John

After dinner Brains showed John the address where she is"

After talking, Brains went and tucked Fermat in bed.


	2. Saying Goodbyes and Saying Hello

Saying Goodbye and Saying Hello 

The next morning after finishing packing, Bonnie was getting ready for her graduation. One of her roommates, Lily, started crying all over the place because to her all of them are going their separate ways after they get their degrees.

"Don't worry silly, we're all stay in contact either by phone or e-mail" said Sarah, other room roommate.

"So what are your plans after today?" asked Lily

"I taken a job offer from my uncle's boss, " said Bonnie as she straighten her cap and gown. "I wish my parents were still alive to see me walk," she said to herself

"Look for a job I guess" Lily said

"Me too" said Sarah

Bonnie looked at her clock and turned around and face the two girls and smiled

"Are we ready to go out to the big world?"

All three girls hugged each other before walking out their dorm room for the last time.

"Bonnie Gracey" Bonnie went up and grabbed her degree from the President of the Medical school and smiled. Then step off the podium. While walking back to her seat. She notices a blonde hair guy in the audience whom looked around her age with a camera was taking pictures of her. She shocked her head wondering why she can't stop looking at him.

When the graduation was over, The blonde hair guy came over to her and introduced himself

"Bonnie Gracey I presumed"

"That's me and you are?"

"My name is John Tracy and I surpose to pick you up and take you home"

John looked at her blue eyes so she did to him.

"She beautiful " he thought to himself

"He gorgeous" she thought to herself

"Where all your stuff so I can put them in the car?"

"It's near my dorm room"

So both of them walked together keeping an eye on each other

They kept a eye on each other until they got to her dorm room and then walked up to her dorm room and there in front of the room was her trunk and a backpack full of her stuff. She grabbed her backpack and put in on one arm and the other helped John carrying the truck to his car.

They got to his car, put the trunk and backpack into the trunk of the car and gotten in and drove away. She got scared a little when they started flying up into the sky but after a few minutes enjoying watching the view. Both she and john talked about their favorite books, movies, interests, etc. They both found out that they have lots in common.

"Maybe Scott was right about her being the right girl for me," he thought to himself as he flew and had sneak peeks looking at Bonnie. A few hours later they arrived and landed on Tracy Island. Brains, Jeff, and Fermat were outside waiting for them. She had gotten out of the car when Fermat ran toward her and hugged her.

"Hi Bonnie" she smiled down at her cousin and then stared at her Uncle and other man next to him. Fermat let go of Bonnie and she went and hugged her Uncle.

"Congregations on your degree" Brains said as he hugged her. Then she looked at Jeff

"You must be Jeff Tracy"

"And you must be Brains' beautiful and talented niece Bonnie"

Both shocked hands

"Thanks for accepting the job as our doctor"

She smiled then noticed a couple of males coming outside and came close to them.

Scott dropped his craw, and so did Virgil, if they knew she was that pretty they would have went instead of John

Jeff notices his other sons came and were standing next to him. "Ok let me introduced the rest of my family whom you be caring for our health for now on"

Jeff pointed at Scott and Scott nodded "this is my oldest son, Scott"

Then John who you all ready meet", then here is Virgil, and here is Gordon, and my youngest son, Alan"

She nodded at all of them

"You must be tried" Jeff said as he noticed she was yawing

"Scott helped our newest member of International Rescue to her room "

Scott and Virgil got her truck while Fermat grabbed her backpack.

Before leaving, Brains hugged her again "I gland you came" she smiled before leaving following the boys to her room.


	3. Life on Tracy Island

Life on Tracy Island 

After getting dressed the next morning, Bonnie head down to the kitchen area where the Tracy boys were sitting around the table waiting for their breakfast. Bonnie came in and sat down between Fermat and Alan.

John noticed her from across the table, Scott notices his brother face.

"Who wants to volunteer to show Bonnie around the island?" asked Jeff

"Dad I'll do it," said John

"So after breastfast, John will show you everywhere on the island" said Jeff

"Thanks" Bonnie said as she ate a piece of a pancake.

An hour later, John and Bonnie were outside, he was telling her about the Thunderbirds, and what they do.

"So you work on Thunderbird 5 up in space as the voice of International Rescue."

"Yeah" he said as they walked towards the beach

"I bet you get really lonely up there by yourself "

He stopped and looked at her and smiled

"Yeah it does sometimes"

They got down to the beach

"It's beautiful, " she said as she took off her sandals and put her feet in the clear blue water.

He watches her play around in the water. She stopped and looked at him. He took off his sandals and went in the water. He splashed her without warning. "Ahh" she said. She looked at him and then splashed him. And now started a splashing fight. He somehow lost his footing and fell into the water.

John started laughing so did Bonnie. Bonnie give her hand to help pulled him up but instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. So both of them soaking wet but laughing having a good time in each other's company. She stared into his blue eyes while he stared into hers. They moved closer and closer when they were about to kiss, The alarm went off from the house.

"Darn it" he said as he got up in a hurry

He helped her up and both grabbed their sandals and ran to the house.

Everybody was all ready there when John and Bonnie arrived. Gordon noticed that both of them were soaked wet.

"Looks like you two have a really good time" said Gordon smiling evilly.

Bonnie and John blushed. John went to his portrait and then Jeff said "Thunderbirds are go" then off they went to go rescue people.

Leaving Fermat, Bonnie, and Brains left in the Command Center. "What happened to you?" asked Fermat.

"Nothing"

Then she left to change her clothes.

Bonnie was in the Infirmary when the Tracy Men came back. She didn't notice that John was back and was in the same room with her.

She was busy reading the health history about each person on the island. He came in the infirmary. "Hey" he says

She turns around and sees him in the same clothing he wear before they left

"I was just thinking if you like to have dinner with me tonight around 8? He asked

"Yes I would" she smiled, he smiled back

"I come and get you around 8 tonight "

"That a date" she watched him leave the room. She couldn't believe that she got a date. She rarely dated back in medical school. When she did the men she dated ended up being stupid creeps. She feels differently about John, she believes that he is different from the men she used to date. She looked at the clock, and it's around 5 and decided to go to her room to see what to wear for the date.


	4. The Date

The Date 

John with the help of Onaha made a table outside near the pool area. She helped John make the food, while he was up in his room getting ready. He looked at himself, he wore a tan color pants and a dark blue shirt. He was brushing his hair when his dad came in.

"Wow you look great John"

"Thanks dad"

"What your plans for tonight son?"

" Take her down to the table I made outside for dinner, maybe a little dancing, walk along the beach along the moonlight, and maybe if we have time a movie"

"That sounds great just becareful with her, she is Brain's niece"

"I will dad, she different from the other girls I dated, we have a lot in common"

"Have a good time" then Jeff left John's room

Bonnie decided to wear a nice blue dress, she was all ready dress when Brains knocked on the door.

"Come on in" she said as Brains came in her room

"Wow you look beatu……. Pretty" she smiled at her Uncle

"You really do look like your mom," he said

She smiled with the thought of her mom

She decided to let her hair up so she did

Around 8 John knocked on her door.

"Come in " she said

He came in and his mouth dropped when he saw her in that dress.

To him she was hot"

Brains was also in her room

"Becareful with her John" he told John

"I will "

She left her room holding on to John's arm and off they went to their date.

When Scott and Virgil saw Bonnie and John all dressed up, they thought both Bonnie and John would made a good couple

When they got outside, there was a table all set up, a bottle of Pepsi, some candles. "This is wonderful John," she said as he helped her to her sit.

While they ate they talked and talked just enjoying each other company. After dinner was over, they walked down to the beach and walk on the sand barefoot. Bonnie was talking about her life, about her parents death, about how her uncle been sending her money to help pay for school, etc. she also told him about she doesn't date very much.

Both of them stood still under the moonlight looking at each other's eyes. Their face getting closer and closer until they finally kissed. John put his hands around her and she did the same. They kissed deeply and passionate until both aparted.

"Wow" she said

"Wow is right," he said

John looked at his watch and notices the time

"I guess it time to go back home for the night"

"Your right" she said

Both where holding each other's hands when they got back into the house. He escorted her to her room.

"I had a great time with you tonight" he said

"Me too" she said.

Both of them kissed again before she got into her room.

After her door closed, John went to his room and went to bed waiting for the morning to come so he can be with her.


	5. The Proposal Part 1

The Proposal

Almost 2 years has past since Bonnie and John's first date. They went on more dates after that. They been dated each other for almost two years. Everybody was happy about the two. Bonnie was there when either of the members gotten hurt during their job, etc. Fermat and Alan loves spending time with Bonnie when she not with John. Their 2 year anniversary is coming up and John has something big planed.

John went back up on Thunderbird 5 for a few months but still stayed in contact with Bonnie every night.

Down on Tracy Island

Jeff Tracy was in his office one night talking to John though the vidphone.

"So you two been dating for almost two years now John and your anniversary is coming up making it two years."

"Anything planed?" Jeff asked

"Yes I do hold on," John said as he left his station for a few minutes then came back with a small black box.

When Jeff saw the black box he smiled

"Is that what I think it is?"

John opened the box and there in it was a beautiful diamond ring

"Do you think she'll like it dad?"

"Oh yeah" he said

"When are you doing to ask her?"

"Some time after I come back down there when Gordon comes up and takes my place here"

"That's tomorrow right son"

"Yep"

"I don't know how I going to do it?"

"She loves you, she doesn't care how you do it"

"Got go son, see you tomorrow"

"Night Dad" then John's screen turned off

Bonnie was sitting in the infirmary e mailing Lily and Sarah when the alarm went off. She finished her e-mail and sent it then ran to the command center.

"What's happened Brains?" asked Jeff as he and Bonnie came in together as the same time.

"There been a earthquake in California. News says it was 7.0 lots of injuries and a couple of deaths. There are people stuck in their homes that need medical attention.

FAB Brains said Jeff

Jeff looked at Bonnie

"We need you to come with us and help with the injured"

Jeff tossed an International Rescue jumpsuit with her name on it at her and she quickly put it on.

She stood next to Jeff and he said, "Thunderbirds are Go" then went to Thunderbird 2

She striped herself in the back seat in the cockpit. Ready to go to action and help people.

Meanwhile in Command Central

John was on the vidphone with Brains. "Where is Bonnie?" John asked, "She with your father and brothers going to help the wounded"

"That my girl" John thought to himself.

Thunderbird 2 just arrived in California. Bonnie went out of the ship as soon as Jeff landed went and helped with the wounded but ended up helping Jeff with people whom was stuck in places.

Bonnie went to one house and yelled "Is there someone in here?" then a male voice yelled back "Yes and I am stuck"

Bonnie used her communication device in her ear and spoke

"Bonnie to Thunderbird 2"

"Thunderbird 2, Gordon speaking"

"Found a survivor need backup"

"Transmitting your area to dad"

"Someone will be there in a few"

Bonnie went inside the wreckage of the house trying to find the survivor

"Where are you?" she yelled as she carefully. "I am down here" she saw a huge whole in the floor and went and looked down. A male around late 50's was lying there looking up at her. Piece of the roofing on his left leg. She knows this man it was one of her teachers back in high school, her old science teacher, Mr. McGee.

"I coming down" then she slowing found a way down to him. The man recognized his rescuer. "Oh my goodness, is that you Miss Gracey?"

"Yes it is Mr. McGee"

"You're a Thunderbird"

"Short of I work for them anyway"

Jeff and Scott came in the house "Bonnie where are you?" asked Scott.

"I down in this whole " Jeff and Scott walked to the whole and saw Bonnie helping taking off the roofing off of Mr. McGee's leg. I need help bringing him up. Jeff and Scott went down to help Mr. McGee up to the flooring and then both men helped him taking him outside where the ambulance was waiting. Bonnie, whom was still down the whole was about to get out, then she could feel the ground moving.

She tried to hold on to something. The rest of the roof caves in taking the rest of the roof down.

When Jeff and Scott saw the roofing collapse, they yelled Bonnie's name. They went back inside of the house and tried to get to the whole. When they finally got there. They saw bonnie lying under the roofing not moving. Jeff and Scott went down and helped her up and Jeff carried her to the Ambulance that took her to the nearest hospital.

Jeff went back to Thunderbird 2, which Gordon went and took his father's place as helping the others. Jeff had to tell Brains what happened and then John. When Brains found out about his niece, he started to panic.

"Did you tell John yet Mr. Tracy?"

"Not yet"

"You want me to do that?"

"You better, they still need help out here"

"I call him now"

After Brains hang up with Jeff, he called Thunderbird 5

John wanted to go down there and be with her after hearing about Bonnie from her uncle. After hanging up, he pulled the black box out of his backpack and opened it.

"Please hold on Bonnie please," he said to himself with tears coming down his checks.

To be continued…


	6. The Proposal Part 2

The Proposal, Part 2

Bonnie was in a hospital room when Jeff came in. She was hooked up in hospital equipment, breathing tubes attached to her. She was asleep. Jeff came closer to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Then the doctor came inside.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jeff asked

"Yes thank goodness somebody got her here as soon as it happened"

"There were no serious injuries, no internal bleeding"

"She needs lot of rests if she wants to get her strength up"

"She will be really wet for a while"

After the doctor left, Jeff pulled a chair up to her bed and pulled out his cell phone and called home. Ever since John heard about Bonnie's accident, he wanted to go back down to Earth, Scott decided to go take his place so John can be with Bonnie. So when Thunderbird 2 came back to Tracy Island from the accident, Jeff took Scott up to Thunderbird 5 and pick up John. When they arrived back on Tracy Island, they changed into civilian clothing and went to the mainland and went to the hospital.

John came into her hospital room, his face pale, eyes worried.

John grabbed the other empty chair and sit next to her bed holding her hand.

Jeff told his son about what the doctor told him. John sighed with tears coming down his checks

He watched her until she opened her eyes.

"Hi Beautiful' she smiled at him

After a few days in the hospital, They were allowed to take her home. John never left her side, he helped her walk to the car, and even sat in the backseat with her on the way home.

Brains and Fermat were outside when they got there. She hugged both him and Fermat. Then the rest of the Tracy family came out except for Scott being up in Thunderbird 5. They hugged then John took her to her room and there she rested for a few hours.

While she was sleeping, Jeff decided to have a nice dinner outside while there was still sunlight. John decided to pop the question during tonight in front of his family. Bonnie woke up when somebody knocked on her door.

"Come in " she said as she tried to wake up

Virgil comes in

"Everybody having dinner outside, dad put some hotdogs on the grill"

Bonnie tried to get up but doesn't have the strength she used to have so Virgil helped her walk to the outside patio where everybody was either talking or swimming. When John saw her he helped his brother and helps her to sit down on one of the long patio chairs. There Ohana came and give her a drink. Everybody came and talked to Bonnie. Bonnie wanted to talk to John but he wasn't nowhere to be seen. She talked and smiled. John came out of the house a few minutes later all dressed up, he had flowers in one hand. He came down to Bonnie,

"John you look very good tonight" she said while smelling the roses he given her.

"From the first moment I meet you Bonnie Elizabeth Gracey, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my soulmate in many ways, I am the Ying and you are my Wang. We fit together perfectly"

John bends down on one knee next to her and popped out the small black box.

Virgil and Gordon's mouths where hanging opened. Jeff just standing near them proud of what his son is doing.

"Will you Bonnie Elizabeth Gracey do me the honors of being my wife?"

He opened the box and Bonnie mouth just dropped

Tears coming down her checks, she was smiling

"Yes I will marry you John Tracy." John face light up when she said yes.

She went to his arms and they kissed passionately. When finished the whole family was whooping for the new engaged couple.

John put the endagedment ring on Bonnie's finger

"Looks like we just gained a sister," said Gordon as he hugged John and Bonnie (his soon-to-be sister in law). Bonnie lay on the patio furniture while John was sitting next to her.


	7. Baby Makes Three

A Baby Makes Three 

Several months passes by since John proposed to Bonnie, They decided to wait a few months before getting married and when they did. They had a small wedding. They rented a church somewhere in California, Everybody was there: Alan, Fermat, Brains (who had the honors of giving away the bride), the whole Tracy family, Lady P and Parker, and Sarah and Lily.

They had a small reception at the church. Bonnie showing off her new husband to her friends whom was also there with theirs. They danced their first dance. Bonnie danced with her Uncle, her new father-in-law, and all her new brothers-in-law. John took Bonnie to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

It has been a whole year since their wedding. John and Bonnie still lived on Tracy Island. Jeff made a small house near his so John and Bonnie could have peace but still do their jobs as members of International Rescue. John had to go back up to Thunderbird 5 so Scott and Virgil were waiting in the command center when john and Bonnie walked in. "I call you" he said before they kissed.

"I thought the honeymoon was over a year ago" Virgil said as he laughed. John smiled and said "Your jealous that you don't have a beautiful wife like mine". "Ok cut it out you to" said Scott

After they left Bonnie went down to the infirmary to check if her calculations where current. An hour later, Bonnie found out that she was right about it. She laid her hand on her stomach. "I am having a baby" she smiled. She has to tell John. She was getting hungry so she started to walk toward the kitchen passing Jeff's Office. When Jeff saw her passing his office doorway. He asked her to come in and sit down.

"So when did you find out?" he questioned

"Find out about what Jeff? She asked

"About the baby" he said

Her mouth fell opened. "I had a feeling that I was and was right about my instincts maybe a hour ago. And how did you know about me having a baby?"

" By the way you where glowing, everytime my wife found out that she was expecting, she always look the way you do right now"

"My first grandchild, who would believe it" Jeff said proudly

"Who's having a baby?" asked Scott as he came into the office

He looked at Bonnie and she shocked her head up and down. "You and John?" She nodded again

He got excited and hugged Bonnie and say "I'm going to be a Uncle"

"Did you tell John yet?"

"No she didn't she just found out a while ago when you took her husband up to Thunderbird 5"

What's all the noise is about?" asked Virgil, Gordon, and the rest of the family came into the office. Jeff said "Bonnie is having a baby that what the noise about" everybody in the office celebrated about the joyous news. "Why don't you call Johnny now and tell him that he's going to be a Daddy?" said Scott. "I want to see his face when you tell him," said Gordon.

"All right " she said as Jeff left his chair so his daughter-in-law could contact his son. "Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5"

Her husband appeared on the vidphone. "This is a surprise and I was right about to call you" Bonnie smiled and Gordon nudged her to get to the point. "I got some good news I just found out today"

"Let's here this good news" he said

"I found out that…

Alarms went off inside Thunderbird 5. "Honey hold that thought" he said as he found out what going on.

"What going on?" asked Jeff

"There is a volcano eruption in Fuji" John spoke still eyes on the other monitor screens.

"Were on the way" told Jeff

Jeff, Scott, Virgil, and Gordon was waiting for their pictures of their self's in their IR Suits to appeared when Brains runs to change the office to Command Center. They went to their pictures and off they went.

Brains looked at Bonnie and noticed that they were still with contact with John

"You wanted to tell me something Honey" she smiled sadly "I tell you later " both smiled and said their I love you's before she turned off the vidphone, "When are you going to tell him?" asked Brains. "I don't know"

Brains helped his Niece from the chair and hugged her

"I wish mom was still alive"

"I do too Bonnie"

They left the command center


	8. A New Life

A New Life 

When Jeff and the boys came back from their job, they wanted to know if she told John the good news. She told them that she couldn't. She talked to him over a few months, while trying to hide the pregnancy. She keep on getting bigger and bigger. Jeff and his sons surprise her with making the nursery in their little three-bedroom house. They brought her a new crib and new things for the nursery.

She had to move back the main house so Jeff and the rest of the boys can keep an eye on her especially with her due date coming up in a few days.

"I going to tell him right now" she said as she went to Jeff's Office used the vidphone to call her husband. "Hello Bonnie what's going down there on planet Tracy?"

She looked down at her feet and he noticed

"Remember the day you went back up to Thunderbird 5 and I called you that I had something to tell you"

"Yeah"

"Well I am pregnant John"

John was speechless and his mouth drop to the floor

"That was almost a year now so that means you are close to your due date right?"

"She stood up and showed him her stomach over the vidphone.

"We created life," he said looking at his wife huge stomach putting his hand on the vidphone.

"Your dad and brothers been taking care of me since you left"

Jeff comes walking in the office. And noticed John was on the vidphone.

"Hi John did you wife tell you the good news yet?"

"She just told me or I mean showed me"

"Dad, I need to be down there before our baby is born"

"I understand and will make arrangements for you to come home"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" John asked

"Your wife wanted to be surprised"

John finally came down the next day putting Thunderbird 5 on automatic so he can be here when his daughter or son arrives.

Bonnie rested and rested on the living room couch everybody watching her. She looked like she ready to pop. John stayed in every room she stayed in. Jeff and the boys' pieces around the house waiting for work to do or Bonnie going into labor.

When she did go into labor, they took her to the nearest hospital on the mainland where in a few hours later give birth to a beautiful baby girl. John and the rest of the family had to wait in the waiting room until a nurse came out of the delivery room.

"Mr. Tracy" she said

"I'm John Tracy " John walked to the nurse.

"What is it?" Jeff said

"Your wife and daughter is doing quite fine and you will be able to see them in a few minutes. Then the nurse left

"It's a girl" John smiled exciting

"Congratulations Dad" said Jeff as he hugged his second oldest son.

"Scott go and call Alan and tell him that he has a niece" said Jeff"

The same nurse came out again

"You can see your wife and daughter Mr. Tracy"

John and the rest of the family jogged to her room. They let John go in alone for awhile to be with his new daughter.

When he went in, Bonnie was lying in the hospital bed holding their beautiful daughter. John pulled a chair next to her bed and slightly pulled back the pink blanket to see a blond hair girl in it. She has your hair," said Bonnie as she handed her daughter to John. Right then and there, John knew how his father felt when he and his brothers where born. He holds his daughter carefully. " I love you little one, my little princess" Bonnie just listened. "What name are we going to give her?" asked Bonnie. Both of them thought and then John said

"What about Tabitha Margaret Tracy." Bonnie thought for a moment and nodded.

Jeff and the boys came in. "Come and meet our daughter, Tabitha Margaret Tracy" John passed his daughter to Jeff " My beautiful granddaughter, you look like both of your parents". John went and sit down on Bonnie's bed and kissed her and hugged her. Then hold her hand. Each of John's brothers' got to hold their new niece. A nurse came in. "Visiting hours are up, both mother and baby need to rest" Gordon handed his niece back to her father, then John handed her back to Bonnie. He kissed his wife before all of them left.


	9. One Big Happy Family

One Big Happy Family 

A few days later, Bonnie and her daughter finally arrived back home on Tracy Island. Both Bonnie and John loved being parents, taking care of their daughter. Jeff loved spending time holding his granddaughter. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan loved being uncles.

Few years later, Scott settled down and had a few boys of his own. Virgil settled down next and with 2 daughters. Gordon never settled down he enjoying bachelor hood too much. Alan and Tin-Tin just married and have a beautiful daughter on the way.

Jeff loved playing Grandma to all of his grandchildren. He and Lady Penelope finally settled down and married a few years after John and Bonnie had their first born.

John and Bonnie ended up having 5 daughters. 2 of out of five daughters where a set of twins with his hair, her eyes, his love of space, and her intelligence. So 3 of five became astronauts like their father and grandfather and uncles. Two of them are now working for Thunderbirds up in Thunderbirds while the oldest, Chloe, work along side her Uncle Virgil on Thunderbird 2 along with her cousins. The other two daughters of John ended up working along side Brains and Fermat.

Everybody had a happy and long life. As a family they lived though tragic events in the family, and tons of happy movements. They had each other and that what counts.

The End

Note: I know this is short but I really wanted to finish this story. Now that this is complete. I can continued working on other projects I keep putting off. Thanks for reviewing and reading.


End file.
